Observations
by rjnkr
Summary: Eric watches Claire, because sometimes you just need to take a minute and watch your best friend.


Chemistry

One-Shot from Eric's point of view, to _Not Our First Time_, inspired by **SunnyCitus10**, who got my juices flowing on this one! New chapter is in the works? I got busy with life and then I started my career. Its thrilling and at the same time scary. Anyways, I found this on my computer last night I had started it and I think I want to drive back into the Not Our First Time world, but need to get back into the mindset. So sorry, this oneshot really has nothing to do with the fic, its more of a "_what if_". Enjoy, no less though.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I knew Claire better then anybody and she _definitely_ had her flirty face on. Like usual I take a few minutes of my day to observe my best friend, make sure she's still in one piece, not reeking havoc on the occupants of the building. I was shocked though to find her where she was though, sitting on Deeks' desk talking civilly.

It wasn't all that weird, they had been friends now for awhile, but anyone could see that they were attracted to each other, it was in their quips, taunts, sarcasm, hand gestures. Okay, maybe that was just Claire, she was hostile and bitter but I knew with how much she complained about him there was something there. Something that made her almost seem more mature but at the same time she looked more alive then I had seen her in years.

Not that Claire was a slut.

Leaning against the rail I almost fall over it as I see Claire lean towards Deeks, whispering something into his ear a wide smile across her face. It wasn't in her to be outwardly forward like that and I could feel the shock running through my body. For a brief moment I worry about his reaction, then I see Deeks' eyes soften as he outwardly laughs poking Claire in the side. With a wide grin Claire jumps off his desk before making her way back to hers plopping back down in her chair. She was a little devil that was for sure, she kept Deeks on his toes that was for sure. I watch her pull a face at Deeks before turning her attention back to her laptop, I'm sure it wasn't actual work she was doing and by the way Callen was glancing over at her screen I think I was safe to assume she was watching the _Best of Vine's _Facebook page or something of that nature.

"She really doesn't realize it does she?" Nell says coming up beside me, I almost ask what she's talking about until I see Callen's hand rest on her shoulder as he leans over her computer laughing with her. A quick look to Deeks would confirm my suspicion but I didn't need to look to see he was jealous, I was more interested in the new development involving Callen.

"I don't think Callen realizes it himself"

"I'm sure they'll both be surprised, should make for some interesting upcoming days" she offers before giving me her signature smile and walking off.

Interesting days to say the least, I could envision both relationships she could have. The fun and carefree one with Deeks, the fights they would get into about moronic things that would have me shaking my head most of the time, pounding my head against the wall when she'd call me complaining late at night even though it was obvious she was crazy about him.

Then there was the weird, indescribable one she could have with Callen. The supportive, mature relationship she could have. One that seemed so much more like what she needed in her life, but maybe that was just what I thought she needed.

I hear her call my name and look down seeing her waving from her desk, eyes bright, cheeks pink like they always were when she was excited and I smile back giving a wave back. How easy I thought it would be to fall for her, how I wished may times that I could, we got along so well and I did dearly love her, and I knew she loved me. We just always missed that romantic quality that never seemed to blossom over the years and I really didn't think it would any time soon.

"Eric, you have to see this kitten! It plays the piano!"

I laugh loudly, shaking my head and pushing back from the railing to make my way down the stairs. After all, Claire did seem to find the most amazing videos.


End file.
